


A Slice Of An (Almost) Married Life

by GreenStrawLocks



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everybody Lives, I love my children too much, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenStrawLocks/pseuds/GreenStrawLocks
Summary: Morale of the story: Plan ahead.Crosspost from Wattpad at @MemeSpecialist





	1. Moving Abroad

Their suitcases were stuffed to the brim with everything they had. Every window blind, every carpet held something near and dear to them like cutting your hair. The rooms felt barren with Shoelace slithering on the ground considering she's a boa constricter. It was as if she somehow connected with the house also.

Korekiyo squatted down and held out his arm to carry his beloved Shoelace around his neck, in a safe manner of course. Rantaro was talking to the moving company on a set date for when their luggage will get to their new house in America to finalize their long term relationship. It was a shame that they couldn't establish it in Japan but laws are laws.

Korekiyo heard his own stressed breathing through the hollowed rooms, he liked it. It signaled for something bigger and better in their case, the hissing and slithering sounds against his black turtleneck was a stress reliever for him also. It was like the sounds spoke to him in memories.

Rantaro and Korekiyo walked in hesitant strides towards the pet store. The old red bow of their now deceased cat, Dust Bunny, was wrapped around Korekiyo's house keys as a momentous reminder of the tabby. A sad one, though.

The glass door was light upon pushing and let in a cool breeze from the AC, which was one of the things Korekiyo didn't like about the store as of said recent events. He didn't know he was an animal lover at all until Rantaro's parents lent them the older tabby to take care of while they were on vacation. It was a sad tragedy for both parties to say the least. He could hear the tears in their voices as the spoke through the phone.

The tanks were filled with happy, skittering animals that Korekiyo completely turned a blind eye to. He wanted something that he could kick it off with immediately, unlike Dust Bunny. He didn't want a cult copy of something he knew was deceased to annoy the tingling feeling that they were just like Dust Bunny.

He walked over to the Reptilian section where something crossed his eye. A black and white boa constricter asleep in it's tank. He called Rantaro over to tell him his thoughts.

'I've thought about making this boa constricter our pet. What do you think?'

'I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but... actually, you understand my concerns.' 

'I do, I do and you're correct for having these worries. It was just a suggestion and nothing more, let's move on.'

He remembered not being able to settle on anything else other than the snake at the time and decided to take her home. Rantaro still visibly cringed at the sight of Shoelace around Korekiyo's neck which he still slightly teased him about.

The story about her name was just a thought that came to Rantaro in a dream and decided to name her as such after being nameless for months. He sighed in contempt and walked outside to see Rantaro pacing around.

"Is something amiss?"

Rantaro shot his head up from his trance and shook his head, "No, not at all. Actually, we should start heading towards the airport."

"Is that so? I should've gotten more of Shoelace's food if we're going so early, oh well."

The thing they didn't think about though is the transportation to the airport. Rantaro didn't like cars and considering that it's summer, car ACs were probably being blasted inside anyways which Korekiyo highly disliked. With the walk being around 3 miles, it would be a great time to get some cardio in. Though running with suitcases were a hassle...

Korekiyo wasn't much of a runner while Rantaro was. He didn't enjoy it but running away from dangerous animals did give a mandatory opportunity to do so, he was grateful to say the very least.

With exhausted pants, they arrived at the crowded location and sat down in the waiting area. They patted their pockets for their wallets and passports and sighed in relief. Rantaro laid his head on his fiance's shoulder.

"It may not look like it, but I'm really excited."

"No worries, I can tell." Rantaro could see Shoelace running down his arm like water. It was surprising no one noticed her yet but what he's about to do may draw alot of it anyways.

"Can I hold her?"

Korekiyo signaled a sound of surprised from the grassy haired man. He always had a resentment towards them and it didn't look like he was going to let go of that any time soon.

"It's an odd question for you especially to ask. Of course I accept your request but I've foreseen this a lot later in our lives." 

Luckily, Shoelace was already on his arm so he wouldn't have to feel bad about prying he off. She slithered into Rantaro's lap and stayed there while he just stared at her.

"I assume that you like her."

"It's... a lot less worse than I thought."

He only said that because she was most likely sleeping now but his instincts might kick in soon.

Plane 509AA has arrived. Please make your way to Gate 1.

They checked their tickets once more and sighed in relief but Korekiyo halted him. He took out a tupperware  with holes in the lid and placed Shoelace inside.

"I've prepared everything in advance. If they ask about her, I'll improvise. Let us go now."

They ran to the gate and got through the scannings with minimal trouble, Korekiyo saying that the snake was a coil of rope for rock climbing. They ran to the entrance and quickly boarded within a crowd, found their seats and settled down. Korekiyo fed Shoelace her mice while Rantaro took out neck pillows for both of them.

This is it. The next step into their new lives.


	2. Forgetting Stuff And Moving In Said Stuff 1

Their wedding was in a week. They really didn't anticipate the amount of furniture was at their new living room and they definitely didn't have the combined strength to move it all back in a day.

"Sooo..."

Rantaro looked around nervously at the clutter of furniture. How could they move it all?

"It appears that we've have a plethora of items to sort through and put back into place. May we start with the largest items first?" Korekiyo inquired.

Rantaro nodded and held up on side of the couch while Korekiyo held up the other moving it back into it's seemingly old place. It was obviously heavy but it took a shorter amount of time to move than Rantaro thought.

He huffed tiredly as they moved the next piece of furniture and the next and the next... until they realized it was slightly dark outside. They had absolutly no idea what time it was due to their phones and they swore they had something else they had to do. Rantaro shook off of the feeling and continued lifting and moving their furniture, hopefully those juice boxes and pretzels can last them for the rest of the day.

The next day hit them hard though. They didn't even remember sleeping on the couch at all, there wasn't a reason to complain of course if they weren't sore from the arms down. Rantaro slept sitting up which pained his neck ALOT. He rubbed his eyes and walked to their new bathroom and, surprisingly, there was everything they had. Maybe they started unpacking their suitcases already.

Rantaro took a quick shower and brushed their teeth before scouring for anything they left out. A suitcase was half full with pillows and sheets was laid open on the ground, have they decided a bedroom already? He rolled it upstairs into one of the bigger rooms which, ironically, was already fitted to be a bedroom. The bed already had sheets fitted onto it so Rantaro placed the remaining sheets in the bedside drawers and called it a day.

"I am appalled at our productivity. Though, we still need our suits washed and a definite place where the service will be with the invites issued. We also need new phone numbers, providers etcetera." Korekiyo stood under the bedroom doorway with Shoelace in the tupperware.

With a sharp inhale at the sudden answer, Rantaro's eye widened when he almost forgot about their suits, "The lady said that they'll be cleaned and ironed around 4 in their time. You can purchase the phones across the street, the Apple Store I think it's called. You converted the needed amount of yen to dollars so we can choose our phones today."

Korekiyo looked at him knowingly. He was still a little tired from yesterday but choosing out phones with going to someplaces extra was what they needed. They already had their clothes on so they just left. They really didn't want to stay outside any longer but who knows, maybe something will happen.


	3. Forgetting Stuff And Moving In Said Stuff 2

The smell of slim new metals and airy chattering throughout the one roomed store felt somewhat homey to Rantaro. His family had a few parties here and there and the store was about the size of their living room, the light headed reminiscence was probably the déjà vu's thoughts but he couldn't really shake off the feeling. 

Korekiyo wasn't a fan of crowded places considering he wouldn't understand what people these days are saying... or doing for a matter of fact. Rantaro finished their meme albums to 'relate' to them but they are more than outdated by now, but Korekiyo knows that he works too hard on them but as they say 'It's the thought that counts. Take it or else you'll be silently guilty for the rest of your life.' 

It's not exactly like the saying but it works.

The stands were perfectly separated with sleek, new phones showing their lock screens. There was something about the new and improved looks between their old phones and soon to be new ones that drew them in and oh so slightly tempted them to buy it right then and there. Impulse control was key in this decision.

"Our funds add up to $3000 dollars total to spend. We could save 20 to 60 percent of the total to save for a later date, I may sound like a hypocrite but I genuinely think we could save a large amount if you approve of course." The zipper on Korekiyo's mask formed a limp frown, in thought. 

He usually stops Korekiyo from buying things he never heard of. He would call it impulsive but it's usually his unfulfilled curiousity taking control for a split second. The gleam in his eyes when he sees something unfathomably stupid he would buy it to find out it's functions almost makes him want to go through with it. Only almost though.

"We should definitely save at least 600$ at least. I've heard... iPhones I think, are the same every release, I'm not sure."

Korekiyo looked over the price tags, "I see a IPhone X? It is exactly 1000 dollars."

How convenient.

"It's a newer version so I guess it's our best bet to at least be connected to society. Are there varying colors?"

"Yes actually, Space Grey and Silver."

"Space Grey sounds sleeker so I'll prefer that one but I really don't care."

"Likewise."

Korekiyo decided to pay for the phones while Rantaro buys SIM cards. The lines were long and thick in size that it cause them to sweat of the amount of shot glasses. It was already evening when they approached the front.

If you asked them they would say it wasn't worth it but, of course, they were the avidly curious pair that they lived up to be. Though, after the first day, screen protectors were a must for them.


	4. Look Where You'ree Going And Guilt Stalking

This week was almost perfect. Their plans were set back a little because of something as simple as forgetfulness but it seemed that the majority of their friends and relatives are attending, the rest saying they had other plans in regretful tones.

Rantaro offered to pick up the suits from the laundromat they encountered when they were traveling to their new homes. The sidewalk was rocky and it was raining just a few minutes ago. Maybe Lady Luck can side with his today and he could make it home safely.

Rantaro thought as such as he stopped infront of the puddle infested road. He covered the suits with his arms as he briskly walked across, looking down to make sure not to trip on anything. Sadly, tripping wasn't the start of a new problem they have to face this week.

It was their own highschool friend, Shuichi Saihara.

The suits dropped in the middle of a puddle, having little to no time to be even savored to the point of drying it and sleeping afterward. Shuichi held out his hand as Rantaro accepted, brushing off his pants in the process.

"I-I am so sorry. I can pay for it if you insist." Shuichi scoured through his bag for his wallet as Rantaro giggled, picking up the dirty suits with a pointer and thumb.

"This wasn't how I think we meet but it's fine. I really need to get home now though, bye!"

Rantaro briskly walked away with the bundle of wet clothing between his fingers, leaving the very guilty detective behind. Shuichi wasn't going to just leave and forget about it, he almost ruined someone's wedding, his friend's wedding to make it even worse! Shuichi took out his phone and spoke into it.

"Siri, where the nearest clothing store?" Shuichi said as he marked the location. This might be a little forward but he must formally apologize or else he won't forget.

Rantaro placed the wet clothing on the couch as he told Korekiyo about the news. To his surprise, Shuichi out of everyone was mentioned. He knew he  wouldn't do anything like that on purpose so he shrugged it off.

"Let us buy a new pair then. A filthy suit isn't proper for our life changing in two days, let me get changed."

And so the search for a new suit begins as their cushions get damp with road water and dirt.


	5. Guilt Helping And The Little Things You Know

The only store that was open around 7pm was a 24 hour store with floors as creaky as the ever swaying ceiling lights, giving off an 'unofficial' vibe. 

Rantaro and Korekiyo agreed on seeing the selection of suits this store has and get their previous suits washed if worst comes to worst. They needed all of the energy they can get after planning a wedding in a week and standing in a laundromat to rewash two suits to perfection wasn't going to replace their sleeping time.

The hanging suits and dresses under plastic drapes gave a promising look to the store and with around 7 to 8 clients in the store left enough comfortable room for them to browse. A singular figure caught Korekiyo's eyes as they walked over to the white suits, a person with a trenchcoat with a small duffle bag as if they were a detective. They tried to fit in as a customer by scouring through shirts and jeans closer to them but they were already incredibly suspicious.

This peaked Korekiyo's interest. There are so many reasons that figure could be here and dressed like that for the most part... It almost made him want to approach them. 

"Hm, odd."

Korekiyo looks back to check the racks and shifts his vision to them again, and again. He wasn't scared of them, in fact, he wanted to at least get a look at their face once or twice but that time might already be here. The figure walked right past him and went to talk to Rantaro, briskly and almost in relief.

"Ah! Saihara-san, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I actually came here to apologise again. I offer my sevices to you after my inappropriate apology."

"About what?"

"The suits, I still feel guilty about running into you so I offer what help I need to make up for it. Korekiyo is here with you, isn't he?"

"Yeah...?" He pointed at his confused fiance.

"Ah, I didn't even see you. I've guess you've heard then." Shuichi scracthed the back of his neck as he smiled. 

"I did and I will forgive you this time. You're lucky that I didn't like the full white shade of the suits anyway, apologies Rantaro."

Shuichi sighed in relief and wiped the feeling of nervous sweat off of his forehead. Eventhough Rantaro was upset Korekiyo didn't even tell him that he didn't like the color of the previous suits, the search for nicer ones might be just around the corner.

"You can help us find new suits."

"That's all? I... I guess I could do that."

Korekiyo smiled and led him through the store while Rantaro walked next to him, looking around as if in competition with his friend, he really wasn't, he's really tired and his mind was more than a blur at this point.

Rantaro stretched out his arms as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He took out his phone to check the time, taken aback by the brightness before looking at the double of double digits numbers at the top of his lock screen.

11:26 PM

He looked over to the disscusing pair next to the higher racks, seemingly discussing about the trims on the wrists. He yawned again, the house bouncing off of the several fabrics through the almost lifeless room. The cashier has left to the back room to most likely take their break considering that there were only three people at the store. Their wedding was later tommorow and the bags under his eyes would not look pretty in the pictures everyone's going to take.

Rantaro rubbed his eyes and tapped Korekiyo's shoulder, a faltering posture present in his legs.

"Yes?"

"...I know our wedding is tommorow and I'm very excited, but...," He yawned, "We haven't had a proper night of sleep since the day we've came here, and it wasn't even on a bed. I love how intricately you plan to think this out but we really need to leave soon."

Korekiyo nodded and put the unbrushed strands of hair behind the previous location of behind his ear, looking around the area to find a suitable candidate. He asked Shuichi to find a suit that, at best, adequately fit the descriptions they were discussing eairler. Luckily, Shuichi's sight and quick deduction found them a pair of suits with a predominately grey color with white trimming. They left the money on the counter and a bit extra for tax and immediately left the store.

The city was unmistakably beautiful at night and would make a fantastic night light for when they finally feel a pillow on their heads.

They said their 'goodbyes' and 'thank yous' to Shuichi before departing home. Shoelace has, of course, ate all of the mice that was left in her tank and was sleeping peacefully, content with eating the amount of mice equivalent to a small colony. Rantaro sighed in comical jealousy, not because Korekiyo takes care of her, it's because he knows how paranoid Korekiyo is about Shoelace dying so he unintentionally feeds her almost ever hour of every day to prevent that outcome as much as possible. It's not only admirable, it's one of the cutest things Rantaro figured out about Korekiyo by just observing.

He smiled softly at the thought and walked upstairs, Korekiyo already sleeping considering his minor conditions. 

Then Rantaro did what was only second nature to him.

Laying right next to him.


	6. When You Forget To Invite Anyone

After preparing everything before the service, their couch seemed much softer. Rantaro's back seemed forever stiffend like a stick in winter and Korekiyo's legs sound of a metal chair that was never oiled. All in all, they were tired and sweaty from all of the walking. 

Korekiyo perked up at the fact that he hasn't fed Shoelace in the past few hours. He absentmindedly put 5 or 6 mice in her tupperware and he was scared that she ate them all a little too quickly. He walked upstairs to the room they only scarcely used the past three days to find Shoelace sleeping with a comically big lump in her body.

Korekiyo smiled slightly at the lump and brung her downstairs to watch her. He huddled the kitchenware around his arms softly as his blinking got slower almost to the point of passing out. The heat in the living room made sleeping all the more welcoming.

Until he remembered that they actually need to invite people to the wedding.

He put one more mouse in Shoelace's tupperware before moving to find his greenbean of a lover only to find him asleep in one of the guest bedrooms. He shook him lightly to tell him the news when he was only half aware of what's even going on.

"We forgot to invite the guests. The service will begin on Saturday and it's Wednesday, there is a chance that all of them might not attend."

Rantaro rubbed his eyes, "Mmmh... what?"

Korekiyo sighed, "We haven't invited guests yet. Due to the lateness, some might not even attend."

Rantaro widened his eyes, "I know their addresses, I'll send the invites..."  
He yawned, "Later."

"You have to do it immediately. Or else no hugs, cuddles, kissing, s..."

He blushed, he knew he was extremely blunt and the pronounciation of the letter 's' made his face warm and his heart beat faster. He babbled random noise to censor his words as it left Korekiyo in slight interest. 'S' alone made him embarrassed? It might be because he's half asleep but what an interesting piece of information to know.

He smirked, "What wrong with s-"

"No."

"S-"

"No."

"Se-"

He placed a singular finger over the zipper of his mouth, "No."

Korekiyo smiled, amused, as he knew Rantaro thoroughly learned his lesson. He walked back downstairs, satisfied, as he went to feed Shoelace. Just in case.


	7. The Last Slice Of The 'Journey To Marriage' Cake Is Finally Finished

The train's chattering as it arrived closer and closer to her destination was relaxing to her each and every time she was on it. The white noise almost lulled her to sleep if she didn't have the possibility to have to cater a wedding for her friends today.

People occasionally glanced at the maid as she read the magazine in her bag, her being a known figure in various types of industries. Kirumi glanced knowingly through the magazine before checking the date.

July 5, 2015, it read.

She placed the outdated magazine back in her bag and took out her phone. Trying to work out the rest its functions herself, having not found an appropriate time to figure it out. The jerking of the train signaled a new flood of people coming in and out, one of familiar posture walking across, almost out of her sight.

"Hey Kirumommy! Haven't seen you in centuries! Have you been avoiding me? How mean..."

Kokichi was adorned in a white suit with a  purple under-shirt, cuffs and chocker with a 'K' on its metal tag hanging onto it. His signature white and black handkerchief was tied around his wrist. Kirumi had a black dress with multiple, opaque black layers over them and heels with soft fabrics completing her more elegant style.

"Ah Oum-Kokichi, it has been indeed a long while since we've met each other's acquaintances. It's been a while since I've been in America, apologies if I stutter." Her movements stuttered as she almost went to bow, not wanting to make any type of scene.

"Why so? Is it for big bro's cake day?! I'm getting the first slice, just so you know." Kokichi said as he sat down next her.

"Don't you mean wedding? Him and Korekiyo are getting married, if I recall correctly."

"Yeah I know, but who cares? I wonder how many cakes their ordering, Ran-chan better give me first dibs! Nishshishi~!" He laughed as the train screeched to a hault, only one more sounding their destination.

"I've seen nothing has changed."

"Did you expect me to? Who wouldn't love my personality, nishishi! One person has already fallen for me, only with the help of 3 wingmans and women, 7 dates and a tragic reenactment of my life!" 

"Only? Um... If you insist." Kirumi put her phone away in her bewildered state.

Kokichi pouted, "Geez mom, you have to take everything so literally. You actually act like an actual mom and it scares me."

"Well, I've been babysitting 16 teenagers throughout highschool and college. The motherly speech comes out sometimes, apologies."

"Well, not including me of course-" Kokichi was interruppted by the screeching of the train for the last time that they needed to hear it. They  both got off and started walking towards the given address.

"That actually reminds me, where is Shuichi?" Kirumi asked.

"He's already here ironically, he had some kind of investigation or something." Kokichi shrugged.

"Hopefully Rantaro and Korekiyo are doing well. I've heard they set this up quite late, I don't know if they've hired a caterer yet but I want to be early, just in case." Kirumi looks up in thought.

"In all honesty, which you only hear once in a millennium from me, I bet they'll do fantastically! But cake is my first priority."

"Honesty? That's new." Kirumi smiled to herself.

"Quitting the formalities? That's new." Kokichi retorted.

"People change from time to time if you allow them to. I've, figuratively, haven't had permission yet to say such things."

"Well, obviously, you have my permission now. I want you to act like the coolest mom you can be! There's nothing fun about joking with a statue." Kokichi adminstered, seemingly serious.

Kirumi smiled warmly, "There is no guarantee."

"Okay, let's start with a pun. Do your worst!"

Kirumi stammered, "Erm... I don't have any. As a matter of fact, I don't know anything comical."

Kokichi sighed, "Not even mom jokes?"

"I'm not familiar with those either."

Kokichi waved his hands, dissociating the conversation, "Okay, after the wedding."

On the other end of the spectrum, the couple slept peacefully together, unaware of anything else besides each other's presence.

Though, the unawareness also counted for the time also.

One of their bodies, luckily, had an alarm-like consciousness at 7 AM just to feed his pet again. He shook the being next to him until he finally stopped pushing his hand away unconsciously.  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Babe, I know you like my suffering but this is just creul."

"It would be even creuler if we didn't have a wedding to go to."

"Who's...?" He yawned, genuinely unsure.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase, a wedding to host."

"Wha-Oh...OH OURS. WHAT TIME IS IT, OH GOD!" Rantaro quickly scurried out of bed to only see that's it's 7:09 AM. He exhaled in relief and hit Korekiyo with his pillow, Korekiyo laughing in the process.

"I scheduled it at 4 and you had to go and lie to me."

"We need to see if anyone has arrived yet anyways. I've asked Tojo-san to cater for us just in case the original had other plans."

"Okay, meeting old friends are worthy of my sleeping time. Actually, is Kokichi attending?" 

"I'm not sure, he hasn't responded to my email but I doubt he would discard a chance to see you again."

"He's unpredictable and you know it." Rantaro slid off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"No worries, love. He'll come, sooner than later." He kissed Rantaro's slightly upset face and walker to another bathroom adjacent to the other occupied one.

They finished their morning routines and headed towards the church they decided to hold the service in. They greeted the pastor and walked into the back area, already set up in it's white, heavenly glory.

"After that, you pity laugh if it was, for example 'What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef!' That pun is not only unoriginal-"

"Tojo-san, Ouma-san; you're here early. Rantaro, I've inquired you as such." Korekiyo smiled.

"Ran-chan? Oh! Where is he?" Kokichi looked behind him to see Rantaro halfway through a wave before shaking his inactive arm in happiness. 

"Hey, hey Kokichi! You can stop now."

"I just missed you, Ran-chan! You have been avoiding me too, just like Kirumommy, you know." Kokichi pouted jokingly.

"Well, you've never... nevermind. How have you, Shuichi and Kirumi been?"

"Amazingly actually! How about you and Kiyo?" 

"Likewise, as you can see." Rantaro sat down at one of the front rows as Kokichi sat down next him. 

Korekiyo waved at Kirumi, "Pleasure to meet your presence once more, Tojo-san."

"Of course to you, Shinguji-san. Such an elegant color for your suits."

"Likewise."

After a few minutes of greetings, Kokichi walked to the lone Kirumi and asked her for something that fell upon deaf ears to Rantaro and Korekiyo. They approached the two who were talking aimlessly.

"You guys want to to go somewhere? It's boring here and I don't want to wait here."

They shrugged, "Sure."

They all went to the restaurants close by and shopping until 3:56 PM where the majority of people have already arrived. They waved at the people in the audience as the organ music player in their ears.

They could cry but they skipped the unveiling so that they wouldn't embarrass themselves. Luckily, the pastor understood.

The flower girl, Rantaro's one of many sisters, threw the petals as Rantaro walked in front. Rnatro suppressed his laughing and walked to the stage of the service. Korekiyo's cousin arrived with the rings on a silkly pink pillow.

The pastor started to speak but it was just white to them. They captured each other's images and ingrained it into their memories like they will forevermore. After what seemed like hours, the line was finally read.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Korekiyo picked Rantaro up bridal style and kissed him with every passionate bone in his body as Rantaro did the same. The cheers and claps from the crowd were music in their ears as Korekiyo threw him up and caught him right side up, the smirks on their faces couldn't be hidden.

"The virgins finally get married. Fucking finally!" Miu yelled from the crowd accompanied by childish laughs. Shoelace still had her, now, signature lump in her stomach and is sleeping peacefully in her tupperware.

As messy and unprofessional as the process might've been. In a figurative sense, they finally finished the last of the 'Journey to Marriage' in the most ridiculous way possible.

Just like them in a sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't know I only posted one chapter out of 7 for MONTHS.
> 
> Pardon my idiocy lmao.


End file.
